


我盼望星辰近在咫尺

by kcetair



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcetair/pseuds/kcetair
Summary: 現代大學校園AU，薩老師與他的天才混蛋小男友的青春校園激情故事（。





	我盼望星辰近在咫尺

康絲坦茲打著呵欠，從梳妝臺前轉過身，本應睡過中午的快樂無課日計畫被正蜷在床舖上，用被子把自己裹成個圓麵包的莫札特給徹底打破。今天早上在刺耳連續門鈴聲中開門的她被莫札特一句：「小康，我再也不能見安東尼奧了。」給正面衝擊，剛被吵醒又久未看見莫札特素顏的康絲坦茲還茫然著，無法理解本應還在甜蜜蜜熱戀期的好友這話的意思，莫札特已經鑽進她房裡，窩到床上嗚嗚嚶嚶悲鳴起來，康絲坦茲再打了個呵欠，覺得沒有把啜泣著的莫札特撇下的自己簡直應該獲頒法蘭西好閨蜜，眼見莫札特完全沒有解釋他和他的年長戀人之間到底發生什麼事的意思，康絲坦茲索性拎起桌上剛買的眼線筆，誘騙小孩似的對依然在細細嗚咽著「我永遠不能見安東尼奧了嗚嗚嗚」的人說話：「Woffy～要不要來試試看新的眼線筆？」

「……」莫札特掀開被子，露出一條縫隙望向端坐梳妝臺前，對他搖著手裡眼線筆的康絲坦茲，見莫札特露出一隻眼睛盯著自己手裡看，她索性再拉開抽屜：「還有我姐新買的假睫毛？」康絲坦茲拿出從阿洛伊西亞那邊偷摸來的彩虹睫毛在隙縫前晃動，上面綴著的碎鑽隨著動作反射流光四溢，莫札特的眼神隨著閃亮的光芒移動著，「Woffy？」康絲坦茲輕快上揚的聲音再度喚著莫札特，「……要。」康絲坦茲看著終於從圓麵包恢復人形的莫札特，滿意的站起讓出座位，將眼線筆遞了過去。

＊

薩里耶里面色有些發白的走過穿堂，過於迅速的腳步讓不少學生好奇的往這個總是優雅冷靜的老師身上多注目了下，但薩里耶里沒有注意這些。「我再也不能見你了安東尼奧！」剛踏出教室的薩里耶里一開啟手機接到的就是小男友這樣的訊息，撥出的電話沒有回音、訊息持續未讀，他急忙要收起手機，準備往莫札特租屋處去，卻在無意間開啟的instagram裡看見小男友前幾分鐘更新的限時動態，有些模糊的畫質並不影響莫札特臉上黑色為主，深藍與金色為輔眼妝的華麗，隨著那雙靈動眼睛眨眼時扇動著的，似乎綴著碎鑽的彩虹長睫毛閃亮耀眼，畫面裡的人明顯滿意的左右擺著臉展示臉上的妝容，薩里耶里仔細的看著螢幕，看見了位在畫面後方在臉旁舉著手比YA的康絲坦茲，他收起手機，快步往校門走去。

＊

「Woffy你要告訴我發生什麼事了嗎？」康絲坦茲收拾著桌上的蜜粉罐和眼影盒，用像是問「你要吃蛋糕嗎」的語氣問著華麗完妝後坐在窗邊自拍的人，莫札特頓時像燃燒過的蠟燭一樣塌了下來，「我沒辦法再見安東尼奧了……」總是神采飛揚的小天才此時看上去哀傷萬分：「昨天他送我回家時我不該睡著的，我醒的時候發現安東尼奧幫我卸妝了……」莫札特的聲音微微顫抖，將臉埋進了手掌裡（並小心翼翼避開了假睫毛），一時之間房裡安靜得不可思議，直到康絲坦茲深深吸了口氣：「……然後呢？」

「我傳訊息給他說不能再見他了，然後來找你。」康絲坦茲再度沉默：「你有告訴老師為什麼嗎？」莫札特抬起頭，疑惑的看著康絲坦茲：「還要說什麼？」「哇喔你完了，」康絲坦茲抱著手臂，不可置信的搖搖頭：「這我一定分。」莫札特呆愣著看著康絲坦茲；「一定分？」而康絲坦茲憐憫的向他點點頭。「我不要跟安東尼奧分手──」莫札特突然撲進康絲坦茲剛整理過的床舖，抱住頭蹬著腿哭鬧起來，「我不會再蹺課了我不要分手嗚嗚嗚……」康絲坦茲無奈的拉了拉莫札特的衣領：「說不能再見面的不是你嗎而且問題不是蹺課吧……別用我的被子擦鼻涕Woffy！」

「康絲坦茲！有客人按門鈴，快下來開門！還有叫那小子快回去別在這裡浪費你的時間！」一樓傳來韋伯太太響亮的聲音，康絲坦茲翻了個白眼，抱怨的「喔！」了聲，「Woffy，你得在阿洛伊西亞回家前走才行，我可不想被發現拿了她的假睫毛。」康絲坦茲拖住莫札特的手臂，抽張衛生紙隨便在那張滿是淚水的臉上抹了抹，把人拉出門前再塞了個化妝包進莫札特手裡：「那支眼線筆送你，別哭了，我陪你去找老師好好道歉。」康絲坦茲一路把人給拖到大門，打開門時被臉色凝滯的薩里耶里扎實的嚇了一跳，康絲坦茲連忙甩開莫札特的手臂，立刻開口撇清責任：「呃老師我沒有欺負Woffy……您怎麼會來？」薩里耶里禮貌的對康絲坦茲微笑了下：「我看見沃夫岡的影片了。」

康絲坦茲一把將還在門邊磨磨蹭蹭的莫札特推出去，薩里耶里剛看見眼睛有些腫，但眼妝依然完美無缺的小男友，還來不及說任何話就直覺性的抱穩了撲進自己胸膛的人，「安東尼奧我不要跟你分手！」在莫札特嗚嗚咽咽的啜泣聲裡，康絲坦茲快速的向雖然滿臉困惑，但還是先哄起小男友的薩里耶里解釋著：「對Woffy來說被老師您看到素顏的樣子是很打擊的……才會說不能再跟您見面，請別生他的氣好嗎？」

「沃夫岡？」薩里耶里輕撫著懷裡安靜下來的人，有點自知理虧的莫札特掙扎了好一會才抬起頭，快速點點頭後又把自己埋進戀人懷裡，薩里耶里的臉色又沈重了些，「沃夫岡，你跟我回去。韋伯小姐，謝謝你，再見了。」一向低沉而威嚴的嗓音今天聽起來帶點慍怒，康絲坦茲忍不住往旁邊挪了幾步，在關上門前用口形對著被一把撈走的莫札特無聲喊著：「好好道歉！」

＊

一路上薩里耶里的臉色依舊沈鬱，除了路上提醒莫札特注意車子，沒有多說一句話，莫札特偷覷了下薩里耶里，被牽著的手握得那樣緊，指節甚至微微生痛，他年長的戀人並沒有看向自己，滯悶的氣氛讓莫札特覺得有些難熬，在被薩里耶里帶進教師宿舍時讓莫札特有些意外，因為薩里耶里和羅森柏格同住的關係，莫札特頂多在羅森柏格不在時會去待上幾個小時，但薩里耶里沒有說話，大跨步的直接把莫札特給帶進客廳，把人按在沙發坐下後，又不說一句話的進了廚房，等到把一杯熱巧克力塞進小男友手裡，薩里耶里才在莫札特對面坐了下來，啜著香甜的味道也絲毫無法幫助莫札特平定紛亂的思緒，他低著頭還在努力組織道歉的句子，戀人低沉的嗓音已經在極為靠近的地方響起：「沃夫岡‧阿瑪迪斯‧莫札特，我要你答應我，永遠不可以再說不見我，也不可以不解釋就失蹤。」

薩里耶里總是沉穩的嗓音裡竟然帶著一絲懇求，莫札特一抬頭，接觸到了薩里耶里的眼神，那樣認真而堅定的，「我不能想像再也見不到我的星辰，那將使我的世界黯淡無光……還不答應我嗎，沃夫岡？」莫札特把手裡杯子往旁一推，向前撲去抱緊了戀人，在他肩上胡亂點著頭：「我明明是說我不能再見你了……」嘟嘟嚷嚷辯駁著的莫札特說著說著在薩里耶里的臂彎裡軟了下去，安安靜靜地偎著戀人，薩里耶里看著懷中他的星辰，低下頭：「沃夫岡，我要吻你。」

他的星辰燦爛的笑著，仰起頭迎向薩里耶里的唇，先湊上的卻不是柔軟的吻，薩里耶里短促的「噢」了聲，莫札特才發現自己臉上那華麗而浮誇的彩虹睫毛直直的往戀人眼睛戳去，「噢安東尼奧你還好嗎？」莫札特急忙檢查起戀人的眼睛，薩里耶里揉了揉小男友後頸，安撫的說：「沒事……不過看來我們得先把這個……華麗的東西拿掉了？」「小康給我的包包裡面應該有卸妝的東西，我去卸掉……」薩里耶里拉住就要起身的人，從莫札特手裡接過化妝包，「讓我試試。」

莫札特有些坐立不安的看著眼前仔細研究卸妝水和化妝棉的戀人，逃跑的念頭數度湧上，又被他強自壓抑了下去。「閉上眼睛。」薩里耶里手裡的化妝棉謹慎碰上莫札特閉著的眼睫，輕柔的在假睫毛根部揉搓，薩里耶里耐心的等著假睫毛膠融化，確定不會拉扯到肌膚後才卸下，平時動作急躁的莫札特不太適應的蹭動了下身體，又被戀人哄著坐好，在薩里耶里換了手裡的棉片，往莫札特眼眶周圍擦拭時，莫札特嘴裡呶呶起來：「要親親的話拿掉假睫毛就可以了啊……」

薩里耶里看著一邊噘嘴碎念一邊卻乖巧閉眼坐著的小男友，發現替小男友卸妝的親密氛圍，讓自己非常享受，「就讓我做完吧。」薩里耶里輕笑著吻了小男友鼻尖，手指像對待琴鍵那般溫柔的繼續在莫札特臉上輕撫，感覺到臉上的妝容被慢慢拭去，莫札特突然有些委屈的開口問：「安東尼奧……不喜歡我化妝嗎？」壓抑著緊張而有些膽怯的樣子和平時自信飛揚帶點狂妄的形象大相逕庭，薩里耶里覺得這樣的小男友可愛得讓人心裡一軟，又有些微微的心疼，他放下手裡的東西，捧著小男友白淨的臉龐，誠摯的：「沃夫岡，我想讓你知道，怎樣的你，我都好喜歡、好喜歡。」

薩里耶里俯下頭，柔柔吻著小男友泛起笑的軟軟的面頰，細碎的笑聲灑在他的耳邊，而莫札特纖長的眼睫顫動著，卻沒有立刻睜開眼，只是偷偷的瞄了下眼前的人又閉上，薩里耶里忍不住笑的又揉揉莫札特的臉，在他緊閉的眼上吻了下：「可以睜開了。」莫札特睜開眼眨了眨，有些奇怪的問著：「還不親我嗎？」薩里耶里笑了出聲，他將人抱上腿坐著，這次毫無阻礙的吻住了他的小男友，莫札特緊緊摟住薩里耶里的脖子熱烈回應著，連換氣都捨不得的纏著戀人的唇，直到真的再也喘不過氣才不甘心的放開，窩進那懷抱裡和戀人靜靜的靠在一起，沒多久平穩的呼吸聲傳來。

「沃夫岡？」薩里耶里試探著喚懷裡的人，太過早起又緊張折騰了太久，放鬆下來的莫札特就這樣睡在了戀人身上，薩里耶里半是無奈好笑，卻又是滿滿憐愛，他抱起莫札特往臥房走去，在莫札特安穩躺到床上之後，薩里耶里拿起桌上的香水瓶隨意噴了些，才回到床上擁住已然熟睡的人，空氣中那股木質清新但強勢的氣息很快的沾染上莫札特，蓋去原本那絲甜甜的，來自韋伯家的香水味。

＊

莫札特翻了個身，迷迷糊糊的從舒適的睡眠中醒了過來，被熟悉的香味和氣息包裹，舒服得他完全不想睜眼，還有些混亂的思緒歸位之後才驀然張大雙眼，半躺在床頭的戀人正看著他：「你睡了好久。」莫札特呆呆的望向薩里耶里：「……我睡著了？」薩里耶里看看牆上時鐘：「你一路睡到……現在是個適合開始做晚飯的時間了。」莫札特又呆愣了幾秒，隨即把頭埋進枕頭裡後悔的悲鳴起來，「我居然把羅森柏格不在的寶貴時間拿來睡午覺──」莫札特痛心的吶喊著，直到坐到餐桌前，面對著薩里耶里端上的沙拉和煎肉排時都還生著悶氣。「把正熟睡的累壞的戀人叫起來太殘忍了。」面對這樣回答自己問題的薩里耶里，莫札特氣鼓鼓的說：「和男友純潔的睡了一個下午才叫殘忍！」莫札特忿忿的大力戳著盤裡的肉排，沒有注意到薩里耶里遮掩在餐巾紙下的笑意。

「我回去了，再見，安東尼奧。」莫札特微微噘著嘴，雖然不甘心，但依舊在平時離開的時間收拾東西打算回家去，但薩里耶里卻沒有像平常那樣準備陪他走回租屋處的意思，他輕拉住莫札特的手腕：「不留下來？沃夫岡？」莫札特訝異的看著薩里耶里，而他年長的戀人從容優雅的微笑：「羅森柏格出差去了，今晚……不會回來。」

（完）

＃續

自金色髮梢滴下的水珠從浴室門口延伸，一路自走廊上漫過了客廳，滴在羅森柏格精心養護的地毯上，再往半掩著門的薩里耶里房裡前進。隨便擦了兩下頭髮後就懶得再抬著手的莫札特只把毛巾圍在脖子上，任由一頭剛洗浴過的亂髮不斷滴落透明水珠，坐在床邊正往櫃子裡擺弄的薩里耶里看著小男友簡直成了隻甩著水的貓，有些拿不準主意的不知道要皺眉還是微笑，最後他清了清喉嚨，用稍稍壓低顯得嚴肅的嗓音開口：「沃夫岡，過來，我幫你吹乾。」薩里耶里取出吹風機，坐在床邊對莫札特拍拍大腿，示意他坐下，莫札特鼻子裡輕哼了聲，慢吞吞拖著腳步，在戀人跨開的腿間坐好，不安份的挪動幾下後，覺得不回嘴不甘願的：「我還以為你會想吹別的。」「我很樂意，但現在得先吹頭髮，不然會感冒的。」

成功把戀人帶壞的成就感似乎沒有想像中的高，莫札特無意識的噘起嘴，享受起戀人力道恰到好處的服務，薩里耶里搓揉頭髮時溫柔細心得幾乎感覺不到頭皮被拉扯，舒適的暖風裡被撥散吹乾的髮絲在薩里耶里手裡滑過，在頭皮上輕撫的手指像是在按摩那樣，莫札特忍不住細細的哼出聲，就要軟下身體的時候突然又驚醒，想起了他還在鬧小脾氣。年長戀人用那樣好聽誘人的聲音留他下來，自己立刻撲上去時卻被制止──「剛吃飽，對胃不好。」如此正氣凜然的理由即使是莫札特都會短暫洩氣，但在薩里耶里端出鮮奶油熱巧克力蛋糕時，從來無法拒絕那香香甜甜味道的莫札特馬上靠了過去，他們偎在沙發上一口一口吃掉了蛋糕，吃完甜點後才想到這又延後了纏著戀人滾進床單裡時間的小天才，難得的嚐到吃癟滋味而鬧起了情緒。

薩里耶里倒是一直心情很好的服侍著懷裡的人，過於專注在小男友頭髮濕度上讓他稍晚了點才發現莫札特不再坐不住的亂扭亂動，不只是乖乖的低頭坐好，仔細看了看還能發現飄在耳後的淡淡紅暈，特地想了想確定自己什麼事都還沒做的薩里耶里有些疑惑，但沒有多久就發現了原因，兩人面對的正好是陽台的玻璃門，因為天色已經暗下去的關係，就像鏡子般映出他曾背後將小男友抱在懷裡的樣子，平常總是沒羞沒臊的抓到機會就主動往他身上蹭，什麼大膽的情話都說得出口，卻僅僅只是看見被自己從背後擁抱的樣子，就害羞得在他懷裡縮起身體，這樣的莫札特讓薩里耶里覺得好可愛，放下吹風機後，薩里耶里用手指梳理著莫札特金色的髮，確認已經變得乾爽蓬鬆，他的手指戀戀不捨纏著那細軟的髮，另一手繞過小男友腰間，把人攬得更貼近自己懷裡，薩里耶里將自己的頭靠在莫札特頸間，嗅著那股還帶著水汽的熟悉香味，沾染著自己味道的人讓薩里耶里滿意的輕笑起來，而他難得安靜的小男友此時終於轉頭瞪了他一眼：「安東尼奧你很開心嘛？」薩里耶里笑著吻吻莫札特：「感覺不錯。」

薩里耶里的手撫過莫札特後頸，往下滑到睡衣的領口，他從來沒想過，自己那件款式普通無聊的睡衣，穿在莫札特身上時竟然可以顯得如此誘惑，因為兩人體格的差距，睡衣在莫札特身上顯得寬大，這讓領口更低了些，細膩的胸口肌膚在睡衣下鬆鬆的被遮掩著，薩里耶里靈巧的手指輕捏起衣釦，微微施力將它推出釦眼，一個接著一個緩緩的解開小男友身上的睡衣，慢條斯理的動作讓平時都是粗魯扯開衣釦的莫札特急躁起來，但牢牢環在腰上的手臂讓他只能呶呶抱怨著年長戀人的溫吞。

「你快點……」莫札特刻意用臀部蹭著薩里耶里腿間，這惹來了年長戀人在耳殼上的一咬，意外吃痛的莫札特喊出聲：「啊！」短促的驚呼聲過後是一小段的靜默，只剩下薩里耶里沉沉的吐息，熱氣拂著莫札特已經變紅的耳朵，那可愛的紅讓薩里耶里又湊過去咬了一口，將小巧的耳垂含進嘴裡輕輕吮著，「好癢……安東尼奧……」又是想笑又是想躲的莫札特咯咯笑著掙扎起來，間雜著輕喘的嚶嚀聲聽來矛盾的純真又挑逗，因為不停蹭動的關係，莫札特身上的睡衣散了開來，隨著喘息起伏的胸口裸裎在薩里耶里眼裡，他放開已經被舔得更加透紅的耳朵，厚實的手掌探進睡衣裡，撫上泌著薄汗的胸口肌膚，指上的薄繭摩過細嫩柔軟的觸感，觸到最敏感的乳尖，那裡很快的挺立起來，接著被薩里耶里輕輕捏住揉搓著，莫札特呻吟著像貓咪般的輕哼，薩里耶里復又吻上小男友的耳朵，在那線條優美的側臉上親吻著，莫札特已經解開大半的睡衣被拉得更開，幾乎要從肩上脫落。在戀人的親吻愛撫下莫札特全身都發著熱，被戀人手臂緊緊摟住的他有些困難的掙扎：「安東尼奧……放開我……啊！」耳朵上又突然被咬了口，莫札特帶著情慾沙啞的驚喘聲更加誘人，薩里耶里看著陷在自己懷裡，抬起紅著的臉，無辜委屈又帶點譴責看向自己的小男友，覺得呼吸一窒，他低頭又親了親莫札特，手裡動作不自覺快了起來，被脫下的睡衣扔在了地板上，薩里耶里的手往下探去，在小男友圓潤挺翹的臀部上捏了把，「把腰抬起來。」

「安東尼奧你學壞了！」莫札特氣嘟嘟的抱怨著，但乖乖的扶著戀人的手臂撐起身體，好讓薩里耶里能順利褪下他身上的睡褲，才脫下一半，薩里耶里就覺得手背碰到的觸感不太一樣，他有些驚訝的看著莫札特：「你……沒有換上內褲？」「因為你給我的那件太醜了！在男友床上怎麼可以穿這個！」薩里耶里回想著找給小男友換洗的格紋內褲究竟哪裡違反了莫札特的美學，因為內褲不好看寧願裸著屁股的莫札特還在控訴戀人的內褲品味多麼糟糕，睡褲就被一把扯去，薩里耶里輕笑著，手掌毫無阻礙的在小男友臀上撫摸：「我現在理解不穿內褲也有優點了。」

在耳邊響起的低語讓莫札特有些晚的才感覺到丟臉，而薩里耶里似乎真心認同著這個優點，一雙手掌在小男友臀上輕捏揉弄著，指尖在臀部肌膚上溜過帶來的搔癢感讓莫札特不住的想躲，扭動之間薩里耶里只圍著浴巾的胯間便被不停蹭著，薩里耶里騰出一隻手快速拉開浴巾，讓兩人身體光裸著緊密相貼，薩里耶里的手慢慢滑到莫札特腿間，細細撫摩柔嫩的大腿內側，稍微施力把莫札特的腿分開，抬到自己腿上架住，兩人面前的落地窗忠實映照出莫札特白皙雙腿大大敞開，腿間已然挺起的性器毫無遮掩，赤裸的身體泛著紅暈，輕喘著躺臥在戀人懷裡的模樣，這樣的景象即使大膽放縱如莫札特，也羞恥得一時無法言語，尤其在戀人握住他半硬的性器套弄起來的時候，落地窗裡映出的景象看起來不知為何更加淫靡，下身被溫暖厚實的手掌包握，戀人指腹處的薄繭摩擦著最脆弱敏感的地方，莫札特年輕的易於撩撥的身體很快的淪陷在情慾裡，放蕩甜膩的呻吟毫無顧忌的從那張可愛的嘴裡發出，充滿在薩里耶里的房裡，性器前端不斷溢出的體液沾濕了薩里耶里的手，他手裡的動作越來越順暢，拇指熟練的在前端來回逗弄，另一手下滑到囊袋處輕揉，敏感處同時被刺激，突然洶湧襲來的快感逼得莫札特繃著聲音喊了出來：「安東尼奧、安東尼奧！」

薩里耶里慢下了動作，有些著急的吻著正劇烈喘息的小男友汗溼的髮，「不舒服嗎？沃夫岡？」莫札特還在喘著，輕輕搖了搖頭：「我不想……這麼快射……」小男友乖巧的樣子誘惑得薩里耶里俯下頭去，寵愛的不斷吻著他紅成一片的頰和柔軟的唇，纏綿的雙唇好不容易鬆開，抬起頭的兩人視線都往面前落地窗看去，落地窗依舊忠實的反射出兩人的模樣，甚至還沒有用上潤滑劑，莫札特大張著的腿間已經一片濡濕，薩里耶里盯著映出的鏡像，讓手指慢慢游移到穴口處，就著體液揉按著，試探的插入指節，「嗚！」亟欲撫慰的體內被進入，莫札特悶哼了聲，比平時都要敏感的身體讓他躁動不已，但他仔細謹慎的年長戀人在此時抽出了手指，伸手拿過就放在床邊的潤滑劑，戀人沾著潤滑劑的手指輕緩的進入自己時，莫札特只覺得體內的熱度似乎又高了些，身體迫不及待的吸吮著放進體內的手指，但薩里耶里在內壁旋轉按壓著擴張的緩慢動作無法散去莫札特渾身的燥熱，幾乎是被扣緊在戀人懷裡的姿勢也讓他無法動彈，莫札特難耐的輕哼，顫抖著伸出手握住了自己。

被戀人結實的手臂牢牢環抱著，另一隻手覆在腿間，靈巧的手指正在自己體內進出擴張，為了接納戀人的東西做準備，而自己迷茫著眼神在戀人懷裡自瀆，意識到自己看著的景象同時也落在薩里耶里眼裡時，莫札特身體猛然收緊，還含在體內的手指大力擦過火熱的內壁，被內壁緊緊絞住的手指仍在緩慢的摩擦，莫札特的身體不禁收縮著擠壓起埋在裡面的東西，想要將它帶向更深的地方，薩里耶里看向落地窗，躺臥在懷裡的人輕輕的呻吟著，深陷在情慾裡毫無章法的撫摸自己，找不到出口的情慾化為豔紅漾在莫札特白皙的肌膚上，看起來淫靡異常，「安東尼奧……」莫札特覺得腦袋已經融成一灘巧克力，再也不能思考的他只能喊著戀人的名字，努力的轉頭湊過去胡亂啄吻著薩里耶里的臉和唇。被帶著委屈的哭音一喚，薩里耶里抱住在自己頸間不斷蹭著的小男友，緩緩抽出手指，替自己戴上保險套後抬起了莫札特的腰，抵上已經潤澤放鬆的穴口，扶著人慢慢的坐下，由下而上的進入力道對莫札特來說並不陌生，但雙腿被架開，腰被緊緊扣住，失去主控權的狀態讓他有些彆扭，體內的充盈感又令他滿足得只想要更多。

「快點、安東尼奧快點……快放進來……」莫札特不停收緊身體，想快點吞進薩里耶里的性器，但被制在戀人懷裡，只能配合著戀人步調讓他渾身難耐，因為進入得慢，身體被頂開擴張的感覺特別鮮明，硬熱的性器磨過穴口和內壁插入更深的地方，雖然薩里耶里的動作溫柔和緩，但被進入得太深還是讓莫札特嗚咽出聲，薩里耶里抱著莫札特，開始小幅度的挺動腰，在小男友柔韌火熱的身體裡抽插起來，做足了準備的身體適應得很快，穴口不住收縮著吞吐著薩里耶里，柔軟的內裡也纏上去，被緊緊包裹住的快感讓薩里耶里舒服的吁出氣，而他任性的小男友卻反常的安靜，停止了對戀人動作太慢的喃喃抱怨，薩里耶里順著莫札特的視線看去，發現莫札特喘息著盯著落地窗瞧，雖然閃躲了幾次，但又忍不住將目光轉回，直直的看著兩人交合的部位，想偷看又不敢明目張膽盯著的樣子在薩里耶里眼裡實在是過於可愛了。

他扶住莫札特的腿，調整了下兩人的位置，讓落地窗能更清楚的映出兩人交纏的姿勢，接著摟住小男友的腰再度緩慢的抬起，卻不像之前小幅度的抽送，一直到性器幾乎要抽離莫札特體內，才又慢慢的讓人坐下，粗硬的性器一點一點的推進體內，被火熱填滿的感受讓莫札特顫抖著縮緊身體，而眼前的鏡像正是自己被戀人抬著腰，穴口貪心的吸吮吞進戀人東西的放蕩模樣，第一次清楚看見性器進入著自己的樣子，莫札特忘記了不久前的少許害羞，看得目不轉睛，「居然……嗯……放得進來……」莫札特喃喃自語說出的話讓正親吻著他的耳朵的戀人稍稍停住，擁著小男友的薩里耶里有些啼笑皆非的想著，難得安安靜靜的結果一開口果然還是莫札特啊……

「親愛的沃夫岡，我得提醒你，這不是第一次放進去了。」貼在耳旁的低沉嗓音帶著笑意，弄得莫札特耳朵癢癢的，忍不住顫了下，薩里耶里的動作不再緩慢，腰部有力的挺動越發快速，不再忍耐的猛力頂入，一下下都插進最敏感的深處，體內不停被摩擦的酥麻感竄遍全身，快感一陣陣不停歇的衝上，莫札特全身敏感不已，薩里耶里的每個碰觸都讓他不由得呻吟悶哼著，此時薩里耶里的手繞過莫札特腰間，握住他身前已經硬得顫抖卻沒有受到撫慰的性器，被握住套弄的瞬間莫札特大力的震顫起來，後穴因為身前的刺激絞得更緊，兩人都因為這突來的快感呻吟出聲。

薩里耶里感覺到懷裡的人不受控制的輕輕顫抖，他試探著的挺腰朝剛剛碰到的地方摩擦，莫札特像是幼貓那樣嚶嚶叫了起來，身體也劇烈收縮著吞吐埋在裡面的性器，薩里耶里不間斷的繼續往敏感處大力頂弄碾壓著，莫札特的叫聲越發高昂，像是既痛苦又歡愉般的帶上了哭音，和兩人交合處傳來的溼潤水聲交纏成淫靡情色的樂章，被圈在戀人懷裡，除了小幅度的扭腰迎合之外幾乎動彈不得的莫札特側過頭去，唇胡亂的在戀人側臉蹭著，薩里耶里馬上俯下了頭找到那柔軟的唇親吻起來，雖然都呼吸紊亂的喘息著，但沒有誰想放開彼此的唇，只是仰著頭的姿勢讓莫札特有些費力，沒能好好親吻戀人加上難得受制在被動狀態，讓他鬧起了脾氣哽咽著抱怨起來：「好累……你怎麼還不射……」

雖是鬧著脾氣，但薩里耶里看著小男友像是融化在自己懷裡的樣子，也知道這場性愛真的累著了他，薩里耶里腰間動作不停，力道加重的往柔軟溼潤的內壁插入，每一次挺入都刻意的在最敏感那處碾按摩擦，弄得莫札特連叫都快叫不出聲，只能緊抓著戀人的手臂急促喘息，強烈的快感累積讓莫札特身體緊繃著顫抖，連腳趾都因為體內難耐的飽脹感而蜷了起來，身前硬得緊貼腹部的性器前端開始滲出些許白濁體液，在薩里耶里的手指磨過前端的同時，莫札特輕輕的叫了聲，屈起身體射了出來，瞬間收緊的身體擠壓著插在體內深處的薩里耶里，被燙熱柔軟給裹緊的薩里耶里喉間忍不住溢出低沉的哼聲，在小男友體內達到高潮。薩里耶里擁著軟綿綿的小男友，在高潮的餘韻裡平復著呼吸和心跳，像是徹底沒了力氣的莫札特委委屈屈喘息著開口：「腳好痠……」

驚覺莫札特還維持著雙腿大大敞開姿勢的薩里耶里連忙抱起偎在身前的人，溫柔的退出他的身體，讓莫札特舒服的平躺到柔軟床墊裡，被疼愛了太久的穴口微微紅腫著，腿也打著顫，愧疚感頓時充滿了薩里耶里，他想著待會得替小男友熱敷，一邊伸手輕柔而認真的揉捏著莫札特的腿。「安東尼奧，親我……」但他的小男友朝他伸出雙手討著親親時，薩里耶里自然不會拒絕，「剛剛都不能好好親你。」噘著嘴環上自己脖子的莫札特讓人除了吻他沒有別的選擇，微微張開的唇讓薩里耶里可以輕易勾住小男友靈活柔軟的舌，放肆的讓唇舌交纏，直到薩里耶里發現莫札特竟然也能這樣睡著為止， 薩里耶里悄悄起身，從浴室帶來熱毛巾將人打理了一番，才將他的星辰擁入懷裡，一起沉沉睡去。

＊

隔天的莫札特一踏到地板便跌了下去，被薩里耶里一把攬住腰及時抱起來的他回到床上後便把自己用被子裹得嚴嚴實實，在戀人替他請好病假（請康絲坦茲幫忙跑腿並用了點特權繞過了羅森柏格那關）之後，都還窩在被子裡生著悶氣，「對不起，以後不會這樣做了。」深深覺得自己做得過火的薩里耶里愧疚的親吻隔著被單落在莫札特額上，本來把自己埋在被子裡的人掙扎著冒出頭來對著戀人不滿的：「剛剛的不算！」薩里耶里一時只能困惑著認真思考，什麼東西不算？

「沒有人跟男朋友道歉是親額頭的！」他氣鼓鼓嘟起臉頰的小男友很快的告訴了他答案。

（完）


End file.
